Aiel terms
Aiel Warrior Societies All Aiel warriors are part of one of twelve warrior societies, each with certain customs and sometimes specific duties. The societies are (with Old Tongue in italics); * Black Eyes (Seia Doon) - this society is known for being somewhat vicious/ruthless. * Brothers of the Eagle (Far Aldazar Din) * Dawn Runners (Rahien Sorei) * Knife Hands (Sovin Nai) * Maidens of the Spear (Far Dareis Mai) - Maidens are the only society that harbors female warriors, they are frequently used as scouts. Maidens are not allowed to marry while still carrying the spear (active as a warrior), and any baby born by a Maiden is given to the Wise Ones and then given to another woman (not a Maiden) to raise in such a way that no one knows who's child it really is, not even the mother * Mountain Dancers (Hama N'dore) * Night Spears (Cor Darei) * Red Shields (Aethan Dor) - Red Shields act as police * Stone Dogs (Shae'en M'taal) - Stone Dogs are often used as rearguards during retreats. * Thunder Walkers (Sha'mad Conde) * True Bloods (Tain Shari) * Water Seekers (Duadhe Mahdi'in) Aiel clans frequently raid and battle one another, but members of the same society never battle each other even if their clans have blood feud. Thus there are always open lines of contact between the clans, even during open warfare. Avendoraldera This was the first and final cutting from Avendesora, the Tree of Life, that tree lies in the heart of the city Rhuidean. That is actually the last known surviving Chora Tree from the Age of Legends. Avendoraldera was a gift of the Aiel to the People of Cairhien in payment of allowing the Aiel to use their wells to gain the precious water that was scarce during and after the breaking of the world. The tree was eventually cut down by King Laman Damodred to fashion a throne for himself, the resulting attack by four tribes of the Aiel was named the Aiel War. Cadin'sor In the Old Tongue, "working clothes". Cadin'sor is the name given to the garments that the Aiel wear, normally coats and breeches in natural colors like brown, grey, and since coming into the wetlands, green. Da'tsang This means "Despised One" in the Old Tongue. A person who is da'tsang is never allowed to do any kind of useful labor unless there is great need. They are shamed with useless labor day in and day out, and forced to wear itchy black wool robes. Dreamwalker A dreamwalker is a person who can enter Tel'aran'rhiod and look into people's dreams. They don't necessarily channel. Familial terms first-sisters First-sisters are daughters of the same mother. People who have been near-sisters for a time can become first-sisters by asking a Wise One who then use a form of Bonding on the two women. It is similar to becoming sister-wives, a requirement for sharing a husband. first-brothers First-brothers is the name of a relationship between two Aiel men. It means having the same mother (they are real brothers), but not necessarily the same father. It is hinted that two "near-brothers" can also bond each other as "First-brothers" using the same, or similar, ritual near-sisters do, though no actual examples have been depicted in the books. second-sisters Second-sisters is the name of a kinship between two Aiel women. It means your mothers are sisters. For a real world perspective, your second-sister would be your cousin. This is considered a closer relationship than father-sisters, but not as close as first-sisters or sister-wife. second-brothers Second-brothers is the name of a kinship between two Aiel men. It means your mothers are sisters. For a real world perspective, your second-brother would be your cousin. father-sisters Father-sisters is the name of a kinship between two Aiel women. It means your fathers are brothers. For a real-world perspective, your father-sister would be your cousin. Father-sisters aren't considered as closely related as second-sisters. near-sisters Near-sisters is a relationship between two Aiel women. It means being best friends, and considered as close as being first-sisters. Near-sisters can perform a ceremony in front of Wise Ones to become first-sisters, which in the eyes of the Aiel means they are actual sisters. sister-wife Sister-wife is the name of a relationship between two Aiel women. It means they have the same husband (they practice polygamy). Known sister-wifes: * Amys and Lian (married to Rhuarc) * Melaine and Dorindha (married to Bael) second-mother Second-mother is a relationship between an Aiel and another woman. It means the mother of your spouse. For a real world perspective, your second-mother would be your mother-in-law. greatfather Greatfather is a relationship between an Aiel and another man. It means the father of your mother. For a real world perspective, your greatfather would be your grandfather on your mother's side. greatmother Greatmother is a relationship between an Aiel and another woman. It means the mother of your mother. For a real world perspective, your greatmother would be your grandmother on your mother's side. ''Gai'shain'' Gai'shain (Old Tongue: "those sworn to peace in battle") are Aiel who have been captured in a battle or raid. As part of their toh, they are required to wear white and serve their captors faithfully for a year and a day. After that time, they return to their clan as if nothing had happened. It is far from unknown for Aiel taken gai'shain by an Aiel of the opposite sex to end up married to their captor. Wise Ones, blacksmiths, children, and pregnant women or women with a child under the age of ten cannot be taken gai'shain. Exact "ownership" of the gai'shain is a variable matter; though each gai'shain swears only to one person, they can be and are often instructed to obey commands from other people as well. Grassburner Aiel name for the Dark One ''Ji'e'toh'' Ji'e'toh (Literally "honor and obligation" in the Old Tongue) is the complex system of honor and dishonor that the Aiel follow. Ji'e'toh determines all interactions in Aiel life; fighting, housing, even intimate relationships and marriage. Encompassing duty and custom, law and life, all Aiel live by this honor system. The ways and workings of the system are convoluted and twisted, and non-Aiel attempting to understand it almost invariably come out little more knowledgeable than before. Rhuidean A city built by the Jenn Aiel after the Breaking of the World with two surviving Aes Sedai. Once the Jenn died out the Aiel would send their Wise Ones and their Clan Chiefs in and learn their history, and then they could attain rank. Sept A family grouping or a group sharing a common origin within a larger clan, for example, the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel. ''Siswai'aman'' Means "Spears of the Dragon", and sounds much more possesive in the Old Tongue. These are Aiel who wear headbands with the ancient symbol of Aes Sedai on it. No Maiden of the Spear has taken part in this yet. It is remarkable that any Aiel would swear such fealty to a single person as the siswai'aman do the the Dragon. The Aiel typically view Rand al'Thor as the first among equals, and, like all leaders, not deserving of unalienable command. The siswai'aman break this Aiel ideology by devoting themselves to the will of Rand al'Thor in a way representing very highly a Westlander's approach to his Lord, additionally, use of the term "aman" (Dragon) is itself remarkable, and conveys this sense of possession that is so usually the cultural antithesis of Aiel behavior. Shaido A clan which has splintered off from the rest of the Aiel, following the revelation of the Car'a'carn. Shoufa A garment that is used to cover the head from the sun. Aiel warriors have a veil attached to the Shoufa which they don before killing. If Aiel are not wearing these when they fight they use whatever they can to cover themselves. It was originally taken up by the outcast Jenn Aiel who were forced to fight to defend their lives. Three-Fold Land Three-Fold Land is the name used by Aiel to describe the desolate, desert-like region in which they live. It is known as The Waste by those west of the Spine of the world Treekillers A pejorative for the Cairhienin people, after King Laman cut down Avendoraldera, the cutting of the tree of life, and the Aiel's gift to Cairhien. Wetlanders The Aiel term for people from west of the Spine of the World. Wise Ones The matriarchal leaders of the Aiel. They must go into the city of Rhuidean and pass two tests before they can be considered Wise Ones. Not all Wise Ones channel but all women who channel are Wise Ones. Undefined Terms {|+ Undefined Terminology || *Aiel Warrior Societies *Aethan Dor *Avendoraldera *Black Eyes *Brothers of the Eagle *Cadin'sor *Chareen *Codarra *Cor Darei *Daryne *Da'tsang *Dawn Runners *Dreamwalker *Duadhe Mahdi'in || *Far Aldazar Din *Far Dareis Mai *First-Brother *First-Sister *Gai'shain *Grassburner *Greatfather *Greatmother *Hama N'dore *Hold *Ji'e'toh *Knife Hands *Laman || *Maidens of the Spear *Miagoma *Mountain Dancers *Nakai *Near-Brother *Near-Sister *Night Spears *Rahien Sorei *Red Shields *Reyn *Rhuidean *Roofmistress *Second-Brother || *Second Greatfather *Second Greatmother *Second-Sister *Seia Doon *Shaarad *Shae'en M'taal *Shaido *Sha'mad Conde *Shiande *Shoufa *Sister-Father *Sister-Mother *Sister-Wife || *Sovin Nai *Stand *Stone Dogs *Sunridge Hold *Taardad *Tain Shari *Three-Fold Land *Thunder Walkers *Tomanelle *Treekillers *True Bloods *Water Seekers *Wise Ones Category:Aiel